


Circumstance

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: One Word Prompt Zutara Drabbles (Archive) [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: They meet one last time before the sky falls down.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: One Word Prompt Zutara Drabbles (Archive) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022604
Kudos: 2





	Circumstance

"What if we weren't us?"

"What do you mean?"

Katara turned out to face Zuko in the star's light, and he leaned over to her and ran a hand across her cheek, pressing across all the warm contours. He whispered, again. "Not the Fire Lord, not the Avatar's waterbender, just us."

"Then I think..."

"What?"

"Don't make me say it. I have so much. The world is okay. It's wrong of me to want more."

"No, please," he insisted, pulling his hands between her. "Please tell me. I need to - I need to know us. I need to."

"If we weren't us we could have been fine."

"I could have loved you."

"I could have loved you," she repeated, eyes teary. Then she leaned in and kissed him once final time before getting up and leaving. 


End file.
